By pressure pulse-driven inlet, outlet or fuel injection valves to the cylinder chambers in an internal combustion engine the valve movement is generated by letting pulses of a pressure fluid, such as air, act on an actuator piston which is connected to the valve in question and which is displaceably arranged in a cylinder chamber that is particularly provided for the latter.
From its home position, in which it rests against a valve seat, the valve in question is displaced to a remote position through the action of a pressure fluid pulse against the force of a conventional valve spring. For different reasons, in order to attain variable valve times, it is often desired that the valve be lockable in its remote position, before it is permitted to return to the home position. The locking in the home position is achieved thanks to the action of the valve spring.
It is also advantageous to be able to brake the return motion of the valve to the home position for the purpose of obtaining a soft landing of the valve against the valve seat.